


mob和 极端隐蔽幻想

by ikutat0ma



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 08:29:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17464049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikutat0ma/pseuds/ikutat0ma
Summary: ninomiya





	mob和 极端隐蔽幻想

钥匙插进锁孔转动两圈，我推开了家门。小和今天没有像以往那样咚咚咚地跑过来给我拿拖鞋。  
空气里弥漫着汤的香味……小和从厨房探出头来，弯了眼角，咧着嘴说欢迎回家，今天想试试做饭呢。  
已经入冬了，但是他身上除了蕾丝的胸罩和完全起不到遮蔽作用的内裤什么都没有，胸口罩了一件围裙权当是穿了什么。背带稍微有点紧了，勒在他背后的软肉中间微微下陷。他的头发有点乱，自己也没有要去整理的意思，一边的肩带也滑落在肩头了。  
围裙也不够长，刚刚好挡到大腿，从侧面还能看到他微微隆起的胸部和美妙的身体曲线。  
他歪了歪头，对我的视奸毫不在意，反而是小跑两步躲进我怀里，扯着我西装外套的衣角试图把自己裹起来。“好冷。”他小声说。我才注意到他关节处的皮肤因为冷空气而变成粉红色。他抬头撇了我一眼，开始抱怨我怎么不早点回来陪他。  
这种情况下是个男人都把持不住吧……  
我把他打横抱起来，皱起眉头教育他要好好穿衣服。小和看起来有点委屈，指尖绕着自己的发梢转了又转。  
低头去吻他的时候他眯着眼迎合我，湿漉漉的嘴唇贴着我的嘴唇。他伸出舌头在上面幼猫一样的舔，又咬着下唇吸一口，撅起他薄薄的唇瓣“啾”地亲一口。  
被我放在床上，压着手腕在他耳后亲吻，他有些不安分地扭动起来:“我还没问先吃饭先洗澡还是先吃我呢……”  
说这个话的时候小和完全没有一点点不情愿，反倒是用有些肉感的大腿根夹着我的大腿来回蹭。他的大腿内侧也很敏感，每次我去吸或者舔那边的皮肤都会引起他一阵战栗。  
“算了，反正问了你你这个不解风情的直男也会直接上。”他白了我一眼，看不出来嗔怒，倒是眼睛里好像秋波流转。


End file.
